Secrets
by smileyboo101
Summary: Dramatic Drea here. Your one and only source into the scandolous lives of Townsville's elite.


**So I decided to start a new story, inspired my Gossip Girl but I'm gonna make some MAJOR changes. **

* * *

_(Bubbles's P.O.V)_

I look around the train station looking for my chauferr. Yes, I'm home. Home from a long trip of...trying to find my father. I haven't told anyone what I was doing. Well that half true. Last time the people of Townsville saw me I was drunk, pasted out and causing disrupptions. Then I got shipped out to a private school but I got out early and went searching for daddy dearest. i got so close but not close enough. Maybe next time. I soberly step down the stairs only to see a flash in my peripherial. I turned my head sharply only to see busy bodies moving along there way. I shook the feeling off and saw a man holding a 'Bubbles Utonium' sign, that's for me...

* * *

_Evening Townvillagers, guess who was spotted at the Townsville Train Station earlier this a.m? That's right you guessed it, Bubbles Utionium is back! Is she sober? That's another story, only time will tell? There are questions still needed to be answerd, are you ready for you interview B?_

_(Star's P.O.V)_

I placed my phone down on my back after reading Dramatic Drea's text blast. She's being doing this for years, intruding our life and making it public for all of Townsville to hear about. Nobody has been able to pin point this erson, she seems to know everybody and everything about everybody it's sickening yet so juicy. Who doesn[t want to know about the lives of the elite? I mean seriously who won't want to be me? I'm Star Lively of course. The daughter of Carly and Hunter Lively both very famous actors and have whole many awards yada yada yada. Enough about my parents, this is about me. Now, I'm 18 in my last year of private school and I have the most perfect life. I live in a million dollor mansion, with my our personal maid La'Breesha, and I'm hot and popular. Who could ask for more? Now not everything in my life is hot and siny right now. Thanks to Dramatic Drea, my morning has just been ruined. My ex-best friend Bubbles is back...

Bubbles and I wer closer than peanut butter and jelly, however she slept with my boyfriend who I am still currently with. Yes, yes I know but there's just something about that Brick Jojo... Now Bubbles back and ready to ruin everything... "Ms. Star are you ready? Your limo's here.." La'Breesha stood in the doorway as poised as ever.

"UGH school... I guess this day can't get any worst." I looked in the mirror one last time making sure every adjustment to my uniform was perfect andmy leader necklace was in place. Yes, my leader necklace. I am the ruler of Townville's Highland Private School but not for long. College is arriving soon and I will soon pass my throne on to a junior of my choice. I grabbed my Coach purse and my book and went along my way to make someone's day a living hell.

* * *

_(Brick's P.O.V)_

I just recieved Drea's text blast...Bubble's back and I don't know what to say. I mean the last time I saw her we had sex, what more can I say. I was quickly makin gmy way up to Boomer's condo so he could help me decipher what this meant. I digg through the plant next to his front door searching for a key, and quickly opened the front door. i walk thorugh shutting the door behind me, only to see a line of clothes leading to his bedroom. _Great..._ He had girls over. That's one thing about Boomer, he was wealthy and he lived it up. Different girls every night, drinking with no limit and no parental supervision. As long as he stayed out of the tabloids and magazines, Boomer's father didn't give a damn at what he did. He supplied money and left Boomer alone. Mind you, I've only seen his dad like 3 times, he's a pretty intimidating guy. I focused back on the task at hand, Boomer. I stood infront of his bedrrom door, praying that they were under the covers. "Boom, dude seriously?". Theremy blond haired friends laid, inbetween two girls we were dressed in lingerie. Boomer looked at me with sleep in his eyes.

"Brent, buddy, seriously you need to stop breaking into my suite. I'm gonna call sercurity on you one day."

"If you do that, then who would get you up in time for school?"

"School shmool, I don't need it. My dad is fuckin Harry King. The owner of King industries, do you know what that means?"

"No, and I don't care but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyways." I wasn't really listening to Boomer, but watching the ladies get out of him bed. They were hot, I knew your probably thinking. Brick you can't talk like this your taken. See I can look, but not touch. I understand the rules. Boomer keep going on and on aout his dad, while I was helping the girls. I gave them both complementary morning bags. Equipt with all the morning neccessaties: Toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, a honey bun for those breakfast cravings, a small packet of coffee and of course Boomer's card just incase they wanted a second round. Once I was able to get the lsies to leave with theor clothing I turned to face Boomer. "Dude, shut up and listen. Bubbles is back" He seemed to sover up quickly.

"Bubbles Untonium is back...' I nodded. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier, I would have got those whores out long ago, because today is a special day and Drea will be keeping me updated"

"Dude, nothing's gonna happen today"

"Nothing's gonna happen today.." He mocked me, imitating my voice. "Brick, the girl you lost your virginity to is back in town, the girl who you cheated on with. You know your girlfriend's best friend is back in town! Tell me today isn't bound to be full of drama" He had a point... i just hung my head low. "My point exactly, now come'on. I don't wanna miss anything. Today's gonna be great..."

* * *

**So that's chapter one, I know I'm following the storyline close right now. BUT everything will change soon, so stay tuned. Please review, hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
